Something Wonderful
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just another one shot song fic. I've always loved this song from 'The King and I'. I thought it worked well after I got the nudge from Lori...thanks again! LOL Let me know what you think... - D


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just a little one shot song fic…I've always loved this song. A friend, Lori, suggested Carly Simon's version…well…here goes… LOL Read and review – FoG

**Something Wonderful**

CC couldn't believe it…her mind was reeling. _"I can't believe he did it to me again. Plans this big deal meeting then makes plans with Fran and sends me off with Niles."_ CC glanced carefully to the man seated to her left. _"It's not bad enough that I had to meet with a performer without him, I've done that many times before, but why does he always force Niles on me? And me on him for that matter."_

"Finally…" CC murmured as the concert reached its halfway point and they'd get to move around a bit and more importantly, get a 'beverage'. "Niles…I'm going to the bar."

"Well, I'm absolutely beside myself with shock. I'm surprised you don't have your flask in your purse." Niles tossed as they made their way into the lobby.

"Shut up, Niles…I'm not in the mood." CC barked more harshly than she'd intended. But she was in a bad mood. It wasn't really the whole thing with Max. She's like to say it was as basic as jealously that his affections are for Fran instead of her, but that's just not it. What it is…CC can't really put her finger on.

"What's wrong, Babs? You wake up on the wrong side of the coffin?" Niles smirked.

CC sighed and turned away from him. "You wouldn't understand." _"Wow...he's looks really good tonight..."_

Niles couldn't believe it. _"No witty return to my volley. Did I go too far?"_ "Try me."

"Oh hell, I don't know, Niles." CC quickly tossed back her drink. "I guess it must be this thing with Max and Nanny Fine. I mean…he makes all these big plans for us then at the last minute he sends me off…"

Niles interrupted her. "With the servant."

"That's not what I meant, Niles." CC sighed again.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't understand? Don't you think I know what it feels like to want someone who isn't interested? I'm a butler, Babs, but I'm still a man…I do have feelings on occasion. Besides, you're way too smart for Max. You know very well you'd grow bored with him after the first month."

CC looked at him strangely. It was like she didn't recognize him.

"Can I get you another, Miss?" The bartender asked.

Niles smiled. "Just bring her the bottle and a long straw."

CC glared at him. "No, thanks." CC turned just in time to come face to face with Chandler Graves with a very young, very shapely woman on his arm.

"CC? Is that you?" Chandler cooed smugly.

"Oh…Chandler!" CC tried to sound completely thrilled to see him. "How've you been?"

Chandler smiled. "Oh you know…I manage. I'd like to introduce you to Marla Hanes."

"It's a pleasure." Marla smiled, and then her eyes grew large. "Who might that handsome thing be?"

CC turned to follow her eyes. Niles stepped forward. "CC, Love. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Chandler looked genuinely shocked.

"Huh?" CC looked a little shell shocked. "Oh, uhm…this is Niles.

"Helllooo, Niles." Marla nearly oozed and stepped in closer to him. "You have the most amazing blue eyes."

"Thank you, Miss Hanes." Niles wrapped his arm around CC's waist. "CC, I think we should head back to our seats."

"Alright, Niles." CC was still in a fog of confusion. She felt like an observer of the scene around her. Technically…she was. "It was nice seeing you again, Chandler."

"Oh, uh…yeah…you too, CC." Chandler watched as CC turned, and with Niles' hand gently on the small of her back, walked to their seats.

After the concert, CC met with Carly in her dressing room for a brief discussion about doing a show for Sheffield Productions. She left her the materials Max sent along and Carly promised to call later in the week. When CC left the dressing room she was surprised to find Niles standing at the call board for the theatre, where they post upcoming events and auditions.

"Hey, Hazel," CC called. "Are you ready to go?"

Niles turned to face her. "That didn't take long, were you unable to charm her?"

"Very funny, Handi Wipe. She's got the materials and she'll call Maxwell at the end of the week. She seemed very interested." CC answered.

Niles drove CC back to her penthouse and when they arrived in front of her building he made his way quickly to the door and opened it for her. She took the hand he offered and he helped her out of the car. "Thanks, Niles…I'll see you tomorrow." CC tossed as she started into the building.

Niles nodded and was headed to the driver's side when he heard her yelp. He turned in time to see CC careening to the ground as two moving men carrying a sofa stood in shock. "You stupid oafs!" Niles shouted as he ran to CC's side. "Are you alright?" He helped her to stand and noticed the tears forming in her eyes, whether from embarrassment or pain he couldn't tell, but he was livid. "How could you not watch more carefully where you were going?" Niles started in on the men.

"I didn't do…she was already…" The largest of the men tried to respond.

CC smiled. "You tell 'em, Niles."

"I swear if she's hurt I'll have your head." Niles shouted as he scooped CC into his arms and made his way into the building.

The movers looked at the doorman. "She was fallin' before we opened the door."

"Don't worry, she does that." Charlie offered.

When Niles finally stood outside CC's apartment door he spoke again. "Can you get your key?"

"Niles…you can put me down." CC spoke very quietly. "I think I can stand."

Niles shook his head. "Not until I check that ankle." Niles raised an eyebrow. "Your key?"

"Oh, Niles." CC retrieved her key and unlocked the door tossing it opened so Niles could carry her in. _"My hero."_

Niles carried her in and save for stopping to kick the door closed he went straight into her bedroom and placed her carefully on the bed. "Thank you, Niles. You know…you can really be…" CC paused to think for a minute, and then continued, "…rather wonderful, when you want to."

She wasn't sure but she thought she actually saw him blush. "Now, let me have a look at that ankle." Niles carefully removed CC's heel trying to focus on the task at hand and not the silkiness of her skin in his hands. CC watched as he slowly and tenderly ran his warm hands over her sore ankle. The concern on his face puzzled her a little. A strange blend of Niles' and Carly's voices ran through her head as the words from Carly's last song, along with bits of their evening returned to her.

"_He may not always say_

_What you would have him say"_

"_Well, I'm absolutely beside myself with shock. I'm surprised you don't have your flask in your purse." _

"_But now and then he'll say_

_Something wonderful."_

"…_Besides, you're way too smart for Max. You know very well you'd grow bored with him after the first month."_

"_The thoughtless things he'll do_

_Will hurt and worry you."_

"_Just bring her the bottle and a long straw."_

"_Then all at once he'll do_

_Something wonderful"_

"_CC, Love. Aren't you going to introduce me?"_

"_He has a thousand dreams that won't come true_

_You know that he believes in them_

_And that's enough for you."_

_When CC left the dressing room she was surprised to find Niles standing at the call board for the theatre, where they post upcoming events and auditions._

"_You'll always go along_

_Defend him when he's wrong."_

"_You stupid oafs!" _…_"How could you not watch more carefully where you were going?" _

"_You tell 'em, Niles."_

"_And tell him when he's strong_

_He is wonderful."_

"_Thank you, Niles. You know…you can really be…rather wonderful, when you want to."_

Niles spoke and pulled her from her thoughts. "It's swollen, but not too badly. I think maybe just some ice will do the trick." Niles made quick work of preparing an ice pack and carefully placed in on the offending ankle.

CC flinched a little and made a small hissing sound.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" CC looked at him and saw something different in his eyes.

"_He'll always need your love…"_

CC looked at him softly and shook her head.

"_And so he'll get your love."_

Niles went into her bathroom to get some pain medicine. "Here, take these and you'll be fine in the morning." He handed her the tablets and a glass of water and she obediently takes them.

"Niles…what did you mean about wanting someone who isn't interested?" CC asked softly.

Niles chuckled lightly. "If I have to tell you, then it really doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." CC lightly brushed his lips with hers. "Please…tell me."

"I didn't think…I never…" Niles looked at her with confusion, and hope, and love like she'd never seen in the eyes of any other man she'd ever known. "I…love…you."

"_A man who needs your love_

_Can be wonderful."_

CC smiled and cupped his face with her hands. "I love you, too."


End file.
